


All French to Me

by PeppermintIndulgence



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, France (Country), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 15:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2074164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeppermintIndulgence/pseuds/PeppermintIndulgence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is an exchange student in France, and he's stuck with a roommate he can't even understand.</p><p>Originally posted here: http://peppermintindulgence.tumblr.com/post/86297183468/</p>
            </blockquote>





	All French to Me

Now that Sam thought about it, coming overseas to study law was a terrible idea, especially when he could barely understand what his roommate was saying.

 

 _"À raconter ses maux, souvent on les soulage,"_ Gabriel said on the fourth day, arms resting against the back of the couch as he watched Sam study. The textbook was gibberish to him; he spoke some English, sure, but only enough that he could figure out what Sam was saying and communicate back some.

"Yeah, thanks, no help at all, Gabe," Sam offered a sigh, flipping the page. "I’ve got my first test tomorrow, okay? I’m only here for a year, this is moving fast."

“ _Détendez-vous. Vous avez un an._ ”

"You’re not helping, Gabriel!"

The blonde offered a shrug, then he said, “Dinner’s in kitchen,” and headed to his bedroom.

~

Twenty-five days. That was how long it took before Sam gave in and tried to learn some French. But an instructor was too expensive, and simply listening on the street only confused him further, so he had to rely on someone he honestly should be too embarrassed to face.

"Excuse moy," Sam read from the book, earning a smack on the wrist.

"No, no.  _Excusez-moi_.”

“ _Moi.”_

Gabriel offered a little laugh.  _"C’est en forgeant qu’on devient forgeron."_

Sam, having given up on understanding Gabriel’s longer sentences, turned his attention back to the page, slowly deciphering and learning to speak with the correct pronunciations. Gabriel wouldn’t have it any other way; if Sam spoke a word wrong, it was a long road to hell.

~

It was a miracle when Sam found that Gabriel was finally putting away the picture books and pulling out… more children’s books. These only had a photo every few pages, though, and any word that Sam got confused on Gabriel decided to look up in a dictionary and clarify for him in broken English.

As awkward as the moments were, Sam found himself enjoying them, as it meant that for once Gabriel wasn’t being an insufferable prick and purposefully trying to confuse him.

~

This time, it was Gabriel who came in complaining, ranting so quickly that Sam could barely keep up with him. But then he started to catch the key words: Crowley, threats, worry and frustration. “ _Chien qui aboie ne mord pas._ ”

That was enough to earn a laugh. “That dog will never bite,” the blonde assured. Eight months in, and Gabriel was catching on to more and more English, enough that he could hold a decent conversation, albeit broken. It was cute, really, especially when he forgot a word and had to improvise with something strange; his favourite time was still when they’d taken time off to go to a nearby petting zoo and Gabriel called the pony a ‘little donkey.’

Moving to sit next to Sam, he pulled the book into his lap, quickly shifting his knees up so that Sam couldn’t see it. “Sua sponte. Affidavit. Litigation.” All basic vocabulary, with the hard part being having to answer in both English and French.

The evening passed like that until they finally lapsed into watching the first two Harry Potter movies, leaning up against each other with a bowl of popcorn balanced on their thighs.

~

Eleven months, and they were both speaking as fluently as they could to each other, only splicing in their native tongue once every ten or so words. Gabriel still had Sam read to him, since that was the best way for him to understand.

During movie night, which was Legally Blonde with French subtitles on, they’d also managed to share a kiss. It wasn’t much, just a simple little brush, but both of them were smiling brightly afterwards and staying pressed up as close to each other as ever, which gave Sam a small amount of home that it could turn into something later.

He’d have to consider reenrolling next year.


End file.
